Crybaby
by I'll never
Summary: Kuukai's transitioning into highschool, but crybaby Yaya isn't willing to let him go. What will it take for her to shut up?


**p a i r i n g **kuukai souma & yaya yuiki

**r a t i n g **K+ for fluffiness

**s u m m a r y **kuukai's transitioning into highschool, but crybaby yaya isn't willing to let him go. what will it take for her to shut up?

* * *

"Jeez..." the athletic, auburn-haired boy sighed as the ever-childish Yaya burst into tears. They were in her bedroom (sitting on the bed) on a sunday afternoon, the day before Kuukai's graduation ceremony. He had just broken the news to Yaya, who didn't want Kuukai to go to highschool and wasn't taking the news rather well. She was clinging to his arm and emitting whiny noises, as if Kuukai wasn't annoyed enough. Daichi was sitting dutifully on his shoulder, looking back and forth from Kuukai to Yaya. Pepe circled around Yaya's head worriedly, trying both to comfort the girl and not start crying herself. "Yaya, it's not like I have a choice," he told her empathetically, knowing that this statement would have no impact on her at all.

"You don't HAVE to go! You can stay an 8th grader and be with the Guardians FOREVER!" she wailed, releasing Kuukai's arm. She just couldn't comprehend, and Kuukai knew that. The Yaya he knew was too stubborn and childish to deal with the circumstances. _Why am I here? _Kuukai asked himself, biting back an irritated groan. Come to think of it, he had been tricked into coming over here by Yaya, who had convinced him that there was a Guardian meeting in session at her house. "That's not possible, Yaya, and you know it." Kuukai's eyes knitted together into a mild frown. Those words were no help at all --- because instead of understanding things from Kuukai's point of view, the girl only cried even harder.

"You're --mfmfmaaa-- and get new --aahhaaahhwaa-- about me! Waaaaaah!!" Yaya weeped, adding in theatrical gasps in between her hysterical sobs. Kuukai was a bit confused, but then translated her muffled statement: _you're going to go to highschool and get new friends and forget about me!" _Which wasn't necessarily true, because Kuukai knew that he could never forget someone as obnoxious and entertaining as Yaya. But seeing that his coaxing wasn't doing squat, he knew that Yaya wouldn't believe anything he'd say.

"You'll still be my favorite girl," he said in defeat, hoping that she'd shut up.

Unfortunately, the crying didn't stop. Kuukai was getting fed up, and by now he was ready to tape Yaya's mouth closed. He covered her mouth with one hand, abruptly cutting off her cries. Yaya's eyes were wide-open and sparkling, staring at the boy in front of her curiously. And then she threw a fit. "Mfmfnmfnfm!" She pried at Kuukai's hand, trying to free herself from him. The tears dissolved and now anger replaced. Kuukai withdrew his hand and grinned at Yaya. "Chin up, Yaya." He tapped her nose.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" she started punching him everywhere she could, showing him that she wasn't in the mood for his pointless flirtation. Kuukai gave her a crooked smile. "Let me strike a deal. If you stop throwing a fit, I'll visit you afterschool everyday."

Yaya sniffed. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Yaya wiped her eyes and sniffed again. Pepe sucked on her pacifier amusedly, her and Daichi sitting off in the corner, watching the scene as if it were a movie. A mellow chuckle escaped from the sporty boy's lips, and Yaya whipped around and glared at him, wondering why he was laughing at her. "WHAT!?" she fumed.

"Nothing.." Kuukai's smile turned into a smirk, "..it's just that you're such a --- _crybaby._"

"I AM NOT A CRYBABY!"

"Okay, okay," Kuukai gave in with a laugh, "You're not a crybaby." He pulled her into his chest, showing her that no harm was done. She looked up at him and their eyes locked, becoming totally rigid and frozen in his arms. And for once in her life, Yaya fell silent.

Kuukai leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers softly and briefly, holding it there for about ten good seconds. When he pulled away, he saw that Yaya's face had turned a delicate pink and her eyes were starting to water. It took one kiss. One kiss for Yaya to give in and understand that Kuukai had to go to highschool --- whether she liked or not. Accepting that fact, she threw her arms around his neck and the tears flowed out again. "I'm going to miss you, Kuukai!"

He exhaled, happy to see that Yaya had finally put herself in his shoes. He hugged her back, knowing that the only thing that shut her up was his kiss. He knew it all along. And now, holding her intimately and taking in her sweet scent, he turned his head slightly and whispered in her ear,

"I'm going to miss you too, crybaby."

* * *

**r e v i e w ,**

kuukai&yaya FOREVER :)!


End file.
